Silverface
Silverface is a playable class in Special Place in Hell. He is a marksman class. His ranged weapon is sniper rifle, while his melee weapon is a switchblade. Profile *Full Name: Unknown *Title: Silverface, The Master Assassin. *Specialty: Marksman *Occupation: Hitman *Rap Sheet: Contract Killing, Organized Crime, Death Threats, Hostages, Espionage *Est. Age: Early 30s *Height: 5'11 *Race/Gender: Hispanic-American *Eye Color: Dark Brown *Hair Color: Black Backstory: Unlike the others, Silverface wasn't very eager to give us the details of his past. All we know is that he grew up in Southwestern America, presumably Arizona or New Mexico. He hunted local wildlife from a young age, and has always been a great shot. His father, a police officer, told him that he could use these skills to good use one day. An international hitman was probably not what he had in mind. He has been working as an illegal assassin for the last few years now, his kills becoming more and more clean, undetected, and untraceable. Playstyle Ranged His ranged weapon is a sniper rifle, with a thermal (black-and-white style) scope and a silencer. It has infinite range, and takes 30 DP. It must reload after every shot, and takes between two to three seconds to do so. Alt Fire: Silverface uses the scope on his gun to aim, which zooms. The scope is grey-scale, and enemies appear brightly glowing white. This Alt fire can be used infinitely. Melee His melee weapon is a switchblade, which has very little range, but is the fastest melee weapon in the game. It takes 10-15 DP. Special His special ability is a "Shockwire Mine", which is exactly what it sounds like. It is a barely visible tripwire holding together two blinking electronic devices. The devices are four to six feet apart. Two Shockwire Mines can be activated per player on the map at a time. When an opponent walks between the devices, it sets off a small electrical explosion which deals a decent amount of damage and temporarily disorients the opponent. As the mine is triggered, it also emits a beeping sound head to Silverface from anywhere on the map. Aside from stunning the opponent, the Shockwire Mine also helps to watch over Silverface's back, as if he is sniping his has limited sight, making it easy to sneak up on him. Another advantage of the Shockwire Mine is the fact that it can be placed anywhere on the map, meaning Silverface can set one up in a hotspot of activity so he knows exactly when an opponent will be in his target range. Stats *Speed: 2 *Range: 5 *Power: 2 *Sneak: 5 Taunts *Examines his rifle, checking if it's loaded properly. *Plays with his switchblade and twirls it. * Holds a Shock wire mine and conducts a current of electricity in it, muttering "Clear". Appearance Silverface is slightly taller than the others, save for Guilloteau and Lugnuts. He is fairly muscular, and all of his skin is covered. He wears a silver, blank human face mask over a black ski mask. He wears a dark grey T-shirt covered by a grey bulletproof vest/bullet belt and a tan duster coat. He wears grey cargo pants, dark grey boots and sniper gloves. His signature color is silver/grey. Trivia *Silverface is inspired by, but not the same as the Phantom Sniper from ''Nightfall: Cryptic''. Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Special Place in Hell Category:Villains Category:Special Place in Hell Characters